1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a kind of eyeglasses, and more particularly, to the eyeglasses which the user is able to selectively adjust an angle of a nose pad relative to a frame unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional eyeglasses are mostly leaned on the user through the temples and the nose pads. So, if the temples and the nose pads are incapable of leaning on the user steadily, the user may feel uncomfortable whenever wearing the eyeglasses. Generally, the nose pad plays a critical role of the comfort in terms of the eyeglasses. Although the traditional nose pad has adjusting structure, the design is too complicated, and has drawbacks in the assembly.